


Hidden

by byunkim0421



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunkim0421/pseuds/byunkim0421
Summary: Jongdae really needs to open his eyes. He's too driven to work, to help, he doesn't see people helping him.





	1. Chapter 1

Hidden

 

_146E…146E…_

 

Jongdae knocked on the apartment door, adjusting his grip on the pizza box. He sighed at the smell of pineapples and ham, waiting for the door to open. He heard loud television and some scrambling inside. They’re coming.

 

“Yes, it’s here! Hey Jongdae,” One of the pizza shop’s frequent buyer, Chanyeol, opened the box, smiling at it.

 

“Hey Park. It’s $10.” Jongdae didn’t even check the receipt. He knew this order, this place, and this guy too well. Chanyeol chewed his pizza while fishing some bills in his shorts. Jongdae wished Chanyeol at least took the box from his hands before eating a slice. He looked like a pedestal holding his opened pizza box.

 

“Here you go,” Chanyeol smiled, dropping some coins too after getting the box from Jongdae. “Those are for you. Thanks, man!” The door slammed to his face.

 

Jongdae looked at the grease-covered payment then his white sleeve, now stained with Chanyeol’s greasy handprint. He sighed and pocketed the money. _It’s better than nothing._

 

He parked his scooter beside the pizza shop, hanging his helmet on the handle. He entered the shop, ruffling his hair a bit, greeting the customers as he passed by.

 

“Aigoo, there’s my favourite!” An old lady smiled at him, holding his hand.

 

“Ahjumma, I told you to order the veggie pizza. Your cholesterol’s gonna send you to the hospital again.” Jongdae worried.

 

“Ah it’s nothing! I love bacon too much.” She pinched his cheek, making him smile wider.

 

Jongdae excused himself to give the delivery payments. He threw a ziplock filled with money to Suho, his older brother and cashier, then fished out some tips from his pocket, only to put all of them in the tip jar. Suho watched him, shaking his head while he opened the ziplock.

 

“You should’ve kept those to yourself.” Suho said, manning the register to input delivery payments.

 

“Eh, it’s fine. Let’s just split after work.” Jongdae shrugged.

 

“Did you get me anything good, hyung?” Jongin, the youngest of the brothers and chef, stuck his head from the kitchen window.

 

Jongdae felt his pants, checking his pockets. He smiled and got a piece of candy, throwing it to him. Jongin smiled so wide, clutching the piece of candy with both hands. Suho looked so disapproving of it, rolling his eyes. That piece of candy came from Jongin’s crush and classmate, Kyungsoo, who ordered a box for delivery. Kyungsoo always gave his tip with a candy, which Jongin found out so he begged Jongdae to give him the candy all the time.

 

“Where’s Minseok-hyung?” Jongdae looked around.

 

“Taking inventory at the back,” Suho answered, tucking the money safely. He worked efficiently fast like that.

 

“No, I’m done.” The eldest of the brothers, Minseok, came out from the kitchen with a kind smile on. “Oh, you’re back! That’s fast. How’s your favourite customer?” He teased.

 

“Hi. He’s still as messy as always.” Jongdae pointed at his sleeve. The elder brothers chuckled at that. “I don’t get it. He just lives a block away. It’s a 200-meter walk. Why can’t he just order here? He buys every damn week anyway.” Jongdae whined, slumping on the counter.

 

“He’s just using the purpose of a delivery system, Dae.” Minseok explained.

 

“Well, no one should abuse it too. As if any of you would switch jobs with me,” The elders looked at each other then shook their heads. “Exactly my point,”

 

“How much’s the tip from him today?” Jongin joined in. Jongdae got the tip jar, shaking it.

 

“Do you hear that? Those are from him.” He slammed the jar on the counter again.

 

“Are you sure? His balances are different on my sheet.” Suho squinted at the screen. Minseok also checked.

 

“Oh! He’s paid twice the amount all the time!” Minseok covered his mouth, shocked that food payment’s always equal Jongdae’s tip.

 

“You’re joking.” As skeptical as always, Jongdae. Suho showed him the screen.

 

“Yaaa, you should be nicer to your patron, Jongdae-hyung! He’s paying you like pizza!” Jongin said playfully, wiggling his brows. An audible gasp came from the left side of the shop. The brothers saw a group of high school girls giggling at Jongin. He tucked himself back in the kitchen again.

 

“Yaaa Jongin-ah, you should be nicer to your patron! They’re paying you like pizza!” Jongdae quipped, mocking him back.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Kims Pizza Shop was the last inheritance their parents left for them before they passed. Minseok, being the oldest, promised they would keep the shop alive because they had many patrons and students from the nearby university always kept the place full. He just finished his masters so he’s pretty free.

 

Suho promised the same, helping Jongdae and Jongin finish their degrees. He’s also taking his masters at night, which worried the brothers because he barely slept. He took so much responsibility for his brothers just to not burden Minseok. No wonder he’s manning the cash register efficiently.

 

Jongdae’s been assigned to deliveries because the brothers knew he needed the extra buck the most. An art degree didn’t come cheap, especially in materials. Also, Jongin was too young to drive around so he took the job and he’s known to be the friendliest and nicest out of the four of them.

 

Jongin stayed behind the kitchen, making pizzas; weird ones too but people loved them. His performance degree didn’t come cheap either but at least they could afford to give him new shoes and clothes every now and then. He’s also what most girls came for; just to spot the hot pizza guy. He didn’t like the attention so his brother didn’t push it anymore.

 

“Jongdae, you have deliveries!” Suho greeted once he came in from class.

 

“Of course I do, or else you wouldn’t rush me to get here.” Jongdae threw his backpack to Minseok to keep in the kitchen. He checked the receipts and addresses, trying to figure out his route. He sighed at the last address. “I’ll end with this one, as usual.” Suho smiled, sending him off.

 

_146E…146E…146E…_

 

Jongdae knocked again, smelling the pineapples and ham while he waited. He knocked again. Odd, he thought. Chanyeol always answered quickly.

 

“Chanyeol-ah! Chanyeol-ah! Ya, someone’s at the door! Answer it!” Someone answered inside. Jongdae stuck his ear to the door. It became quiet again. Rustling from behind the door and a thud followed, making Jongdae step back. It opened, revealing Chanyeol, a little tired.

 

“Hey, sorry hold on,” Chanyeol panted, sporting silver hair now.

 

“Are you okay?” Jongdae tried not to be weirded out. He’s his biggest tipper anyway.

 

“What? Ah yes, just…I ran.” That didn’t sound convincing but Jongdae just shrugged.

 

“$10,” He pushed the box to him slightly, opening it already so he could take a slice and eat while fishing out money from his…oh he’s just in boxers.

 

“Right, hold on,” Chanyeol felt his thighs.

 

“I doubt you keep money in your balls.” Jongdae really tried so hard to not give him a judging look.

 

Chanyeol looked down and chuckled, embarrassed. He suddenly turned his head, looking at someone from behind the door. He got money from that side then gave it to Jongdae.

 

“You live with someone after all. I knew you couldn’t finish a whole box yourself.” Jongdae smirked, pocketing the money without checking the total.

 

“What? Ah,” Chanyeol tried to make an answer. “Yes. My roommate. He’s…busy.”

 

“Okay. Thanks, man. See you next week!” Jongdae saluted him then left.

 

Chanyeol kept his smile until he closed the door. He punched his roommate’s arm, shoving the box to him. “You’re really a coward, Baekhyun.”

 

“Yes, I know. That’s why I keep asking you to answer the door when he comes by.” Baekhyun pouted, opening the box to get a slice.

 

“You’re gonna get fat and die early if you keep ordering pizza every week.” Chanyeol sighed, hands on the counter while he watched him eat another slice. Baekhyun raised his feet on the couch, pizza box on his lap.

 

“Die early maybe, fat, come on,” Baekhyun looked so smug while he lifted his shirt, showing his impressive body. Chanyeol only rolled his eyes at that.

 

“Why can’t you just walk up to him and say hi? He’s in your Literature class now, right?” Chanyeol got a drink from their fridge.

 

“Math during freshman year, Design Theory second year,” Baekhyun tried to recall.

 

“Why’d you take Design Theory? You’re a Philosophy major, Baek.” Chanyeol wondered.

 

“Anyways, he’s always in a hurry. He comes in just before the bell then gets out once it rings. It’s been like that for three years.” Baekhyun shrugged. Chanyeol spat his drink.

 

“Three years?” Chanyeol didn’t believe it either. His best friend’s been crushing on the same guy for three years, taking unnecessary classes just to see him.

 

“Yeah. First time I saw Jongdae was orientation day. He greeted everyone coming in. He worked in the administration part-time for his scholarship apparently. Then when he gave out fliers. We went out a month later, right? I saw him working at the pizza shop a block away. He really has pretty eyes.” Baekhyun gushed to himself. A pillow came flying across the room, hitting him on the face.

 

“You deserve that for gushing!” Chanyeol yelled before closing his bedroom door. Baekhyun scoffed and ate his pizza alone. He looked at the box, seeing a small writing at the corner of the lid.

 

_Thanks for the tip, man. Helps a lot to get my degree, paying for art materials and stuff._

_Jongdae_

 

Baekhyun bit his greasy thumb, thinking. He always paid double the amount just to keep Jongdae coming back at this place, even if it’s just a block away. He thought it was a nuisance but he really just wanted to see Jongdae at random times of the day. For months of delivering, this was the first time Jongdae thanked gratefully. Baekhyun thought he was just tipping for the sake of it but Jongdae just said it helped him pay for materials. He got up, leaving the pizza to lock himself in his room.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jongdae entered the shop after his classes, a little tired. It’s that day of the week, Thursday, where he got classes from morning to dusk so the shop received deliveries only once he came in.

 

“How many do we have?” He kept his head down, getting to work immediately. Suho worried more every Thursday than the rest of the days. Minseok and Jongin also felt the same, trying to take as much load off Jongdae as they could. But Jongdae’s stubborn, opting to do his job his way. One time they intervened, the shop witnessed a family feud, only to have Jongdae storming off because he’s too tired already.

 

“Four, just around the university.” Minseok passed him the four boxes. “One’s from Chanyeol,”

 

“Wonderful,” Jongdae chuckled. “Jongin-ah, I haven’t had dinner. Make me something good.” Jongin acknowledged, waving his brother off.

 

Jongdae hummed a song while he walked to the familiar apartment. His mood’s suddenly better, like he didn’t come from a day’s worth of classes. He’s about to knock when the door opened, making him freeze.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be back fast!” Baekhyun smiled as he stepped out. When he turned his head, Jongdae’s in front of him, a pizza box in between them. He flinched upon seeing him, holding his chest.

 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jongdae lips broke into an amused smile. Baekhyun lost his voice. “Are you okay?” Baekhyun nodded stupidly. “You’re Chanyeol’s roommate, I guess. Hi, is he in? Got a delivery, as you can see.” He chuckled shyly.

 

Baekhyun turned around quickly, fumbling with his keys to open the door again. He silently cursed himself, the door, his keys, and Chanyeol. Jongdae’s behind him, probably looking at him too. When he opened the door, he plastered a fake smile on his face.

 

“Chanyeol-ah!” He said too loud, making Chanyeol flinch from the couch. “You have a delivery?” Chanyeol’s brows furrowed. Suddenly, Jongdae’s head peeked behind Baekhyun. An invisible lightbulb lit above Chanyeol’s head.

 

“Oh! Yeah, I forgot. Do you have extra money?” Chanyeol covered his mouth shyly. Baekhyun knew better. “Hey Jongdae,”

 

“Hi,” Jongdae smiled a bit to him, then looked at Baekhyun afterwards.

 

Baekhyun slapped some bills to Chanyeol’s hand, very irritated and slightly embarrassed. Chanyeol handed it to Jongdae with a toothless smile, getting the box from him.

 

“I’m gonna get going,” Baekhyun mumbled shyly then rushed to get out.

 

“Bye,” Both Jongdae and Chanyeol waved at him.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Jongdae added.

 

Baekhyun rushed to get to the elevators, keeping his head down so his blush would stay hidden.

 

“He’s your roommate?” Jongdae pointed to the empty hall where Baekhyun was.

 

“Yes, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol supplied, giddy inside.

 

“Hmmm, he’s cute. See you next week, Park.” Jongdae nodded, counting the money as he walked. Wait, it’s still…double the amount. He was about to ask Chanyeol but the door already closed.

  ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jongdae sat in Literature class, trying to stay awake. He wasn’t a fan of early morning classes but he had to work in the afternoon with his brothers. The professor’s not the strict type so he got away with sleeping sometimes. Literature was a mandatory class so even as an Art major, he had to take it.

 

“Jongdae?”

 

He blinked at the tall figure looming over him. A few eye rubs and his vision cleared. It’s Chanyeol.

 

“Oh, what are you doing here?” Jongdae whispered, looking at the professor. Yep, he didn’t care.

 

“I’m doing a coffee run. Baekhyun’s there, see?” Chanyeol took a seat beside Jongdae, pointing at Baekhyun two rows below him, asleep on his desk.

 

“I didn’t know we had the same class. Do you go to this university too?” Jongdae asked. Chanyeol nodded, sipping his iced coffee.

 

“Business major. Baek’s a Philosophy major.” Chanyeol rummaged through the paper bag. “What’s your dosage?”

 

“What?” Jongdae didn’t know what meant.

 

“What’s your type of coffee? You seem like you need it too.” Chanyeol assessed him well.

 

“Iced Americano,” Jongdae answered anyway. Chanyeol went back to rummaging in the paper bag.

 

“Aha! You’re lucky I haven’t been to Sehun’s. You can have his. I’ll just tell them they ran out.” Chanyeol placed the cup on his table, complete with a straw and some napkins.

 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll leave right away anyway. Just give this to your friend.” Jongdae was about to pass it when Chanyeol got the straw, poking a hole on the lid and sticking the straw to Jongdae’s lips.

 

“No take backs! That’s yours now.” Chanyeol smiled. Jongdae took a sip, internally grateful for the caffeine. He groaned while he sank in his seat.

 

“Baekhyun’s lucky to have you.” Chanyeol only chuckled.

 

“Yeah, he is. He’s cute, right?” Jongdae nodded.

 

“Thank you, really. This will help me get through the day.” Jongdae smiled, feeling a lot better now.

 

“Did you eat? I have Baekhyun’s croissant here.” Chanyeol offered, wide-eyed. Jongdae declined, feeling ashamed already. His stomach said otherwise. Chanyeol placed the food in his hand then sat comfortably to listen to the lesson.

 

“Do you even take this class?” Jongdae blinked, unwrapping the croissant already. Chanyeol shook his head.

 

“Just waiting for Baek to finish this class so we can go to the next one.”

 

“That’s nice of you,” Jongdae tried to listen but he kept looking at Baekhyun, still asleep. “Shouldn’t you give him his coffee? That’s what boyfriends do, right?” Chanyeol hushed him, engrossed in the lesson.

 

After a beat, Chanyeol’s asleep on his chair. The professor dismissed the class after an hour. Most of the students woke up and stretched, getting ready to leave. Jongdae did the same, looking around to make sure he had his stuff. His trash’s also packed neatly. As expected from a worker of a pizza shop. He noticed a lone coffee cup in the paper bag Chanyeol neglected. He also saw his untouched croissant. He forgot to eat it after drinking the coffee. Then he looked at the sleeping figure two rows below him.

 

Jongdae tapped Baekhyun’s shoulder. Nothing. He squatted beside him, his hand on Baekhyun’s back. The sleeping boy woke up slowly, a little disoriented.

 

“Baekhyun, hey,” Jongdae smiled, surprised he did. “Chanyeol forgot to give these. He’s..uh up there, asleep.” He whispered.

 

“Huh? Where’s Chanyeol?” Baekhyun stretched, blinking his sleepy eyes. Jongdae stood up, amused look on his face. He pointed at the seat above them.

 

“Thanks,” Baekhyun looked dazed, staring at the coffee and croissant.

 

“Okay, well, don’t forget to eat it. You got something over here,” Jongdae reached for a sticky note on Baekhyun’s cheek.

 

Baekhyun just stared at the coffee then looked up to Jongdae. “Oh god, Jongdae!” He flinched after registering the human talking to him, the same human who touched his cheek.

 

“Yes, hi. You’re Baekhyun, right? Chanyeol forgot to give this to you. He’s been there an hour ago but fell asleep beside me. I’m guessing you haven’t eaten so finish all of that, okay? See you around,” Jongdae smiled after he spoke adorably, the corner of his eyes crinkling. Baekhyun’s speechless again, watching Jongdae leave.

 

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol asleep on the chair. He’s beyond pissed at him for always setting him up like that. He left Chanyeol to go to their next class.

 

“Okay, what did I do now?” Chanyeol caught up with Baekhyun after class.

 

“You’re really asking that?” Baekhyun kept walking, not wanting to talk.

 

“Yes, I am.” Chanyeol grabbed his arm.

 

“Trouble in paradise?” Someone passed by, teasing them. Chanyeol exhaled his annoyance, clocking the guy immediately. Baekhyun followed with a kick to his stomach, leaving him curling on the floor. They’ve had enough of those jokes already, usually mistaking them as a couple.

 

“You owe me a pizza.” Baekhyun huffed an irritated breath, Chanyeol following him.

 

Jongdae entered the shop, slightly floating. Suho and Jongin looked at each other, stunned. “You’re early.” Minseok noticed.

 

“No professor.” Jongdae smiled, extra spring on his step. Jongin slightly judged him for it. “We got deliveries?”

 

“None yet. Maybe in an hour. Help Jongin first.” Minseok pushed him to the kitchen.

 

“Hi, welcome! What would you like today?” Suho greeted the new customers.

 

Jongdae and Jongin began playing in the kitchen, testing new recipes for fun. Minseok came in, scolding them for making a mess. When Jongdae’s cleaning up, Jongin picked up something from Jongdae’s backpack.

 

“Hyung, since when did you take Philosophy?” Jongin read the sticky note.

 

“What? I don’t,” Jongdae turned around and saw the light blue note. “Ah, that’s from my classmate. He got it stuck on his face so I took it off him.”

 

“That’s awfully cute.” Jongin pouted. “Is he cute?”

 

“Why? Why? Aren’t you secretly seeing Kyungsoo through my deliveries and candies?” Jongdae had his hands on his hips.

 

“So he is,” Jongin teased. “You’re defensive, hyung.” He gave a cheeky smile.

 

“So what if he is? He’s got a boyfriend. Why would I get in that mess?” Jongdae turned around and pouted.

 

“Hey Jongdae, I need help out here. Can you send orders out?” Suho stuck his head in the window. Jongdae followed, drying his hands on his way out. “Table two,”

 

Jongdae looked at the Hawaiian pizza, proud of Jongin’s work. Their dad taught him well. “Here you go, enjoy!” He placed it gently on the table.

 

“Yaaa!” Jongdae raised his gaze. Chanyeol and Baekhyun. “You said he wouldn’t be here.” Baekhyun pointed to Chanyeol, swallowed hard, eyes wide, flicking a glance at Jongdae’s arms in front of him. He took his jacket off, leaving him in his muscle shirt.

 

“Of course he’d be here. We own this place, us Kim brothers. Are you his classmates?” Minseok slung his arm around Jongdae, who stood straight now.

 

“Not me, just Baekhyun.” Chanyeol shook his hands.

 

“Oh, how did you meet Jongdae then? Through him?” Minseok really loved meddling in customers’ businesses.

 

“He delivers at my place every week.” Chanyeol continued his friendly banter with Minseok. Baekhyun, however, kept his head down. Jongdae noticed, poking his hand.

 

“Did you finish your breakfast?” Jongdae tried talking to his classmate. Baekhyun nodded. “You like Hawaiian? It’s always what Chanyeol ordered.” Baekhyun just nodded. “You don’t talk much, huh?” Jongdae tried to peek at his expression.

 

“Ah! You’re Chanyeol!” Minseok pointed happily.

 

“Yes, why do you know me?” Chanyeol laughed awkwardly.

 

“Jongdae told us about you. You order every week so we have your name in the log. You must really love Hawaiian, huh?” Minseok kept his smile. Jongdae wanted him to shut up.

 

“I don’t really enjoy it. It’s Baekhyun who likes it so much. I just answer the door.” Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun, who just kept shrinking in his seat.

 

“They’re cute, right?” Minseok shook Jongdae. “Ah, but seriously Chanyeol, you don’t have to tip Jongdae that big. You’re almost paying for two pizzas.” He felt guilty, really.

 

“I never paid them so it’s fine. Baekhyun always paid but he’s a coward to answer the door.” Chanyeol really needed to stop talking.

 

_I’m not a coward. I’m not a coward. Chanyeol, stop talking!_

 

“What? Why would you do that?” Jongdae caught on.

 

On the other side of the shop, Jongin couldn't figure out the sticky note from Jongdae's backpack. “Hyung, do you know any of Jongdae-hyung’s friends that asked his address or the shop’s address?” Jongin held a sticky note to Suho’s face.

 

“Friend? I’m not sure. Someone came by asking Jongdae’s address once. He said he wanted to help him with something?” Suho tried to recall.

 

“Do you remember his face? I found this stuck to hyung’s backpack. He said it’s from his classmate. I’m not sure if hyung likes this person but he really seemed upset he had a boyfriend.”

 

“I think those are his friends.” Suho pointed to the people in front of Jongdae and Minseok. “Hold on,”

 

“It’s nothing, really.” Baekhyun tried to brush them off already.

 

“This one’s on the house then, so we’re even.” Jongdae smiled, pointing at the pizza.

 

“You don’t have to do that. It’s fine, really.” Baekhyun’s anxiety slowly built.

 

“Yep, that’s him.” Suho pointed at Baekhyun, who closed his eyes, seeing the only face that knew him.

 

“So he must be the boyfriend,” Jongin pointed to Chanyeol.

 

“What?” Chanyeol’s eyes widened. Baekhyun got up, rushing to leave. Jongdae looked at Chanyeol’s denial then Baekhyun, rushing to get out.

 

“Jongdae, where are you going?” Minseok called, unable to stop him from running.

 

“Baekhyun, hey, wait!” Jongdae got his arm, successfully spinning him to face him. Baekhyun’s lips suddenly met his.

 

Jongdae froze, one hand still gripping Baekhyun’s wrist, the other stupidly lifted in the air. He didn’t push him or anything. He just waited for Baekhyun to pull back, unsure of what to feel having his lips softly on him. When Baekhyun pulled back, he looked hurt. He slowly removed Jongdae’s hand on his wrist, apologising softly before rushing off.

 

No words needed to explain anymore. Jongdae got the message: Baekhyun’s not Chanyeol’s boyfriend, but wanted him.

 

“Where’s Baekhyun?” Chanyeol rose from his seat when Jongdae came back.

 

“He—uh, he left.” Jongdae swallowed hard, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, rushing to get his backpack and left the shop.

 

“Where are you going now?” Minseok tried to block him but failed.

 

“Let him be. He needs to think things through.” Jongin spoke wisely, pocketing the sticky notes quickly.

 

Chanyeol stayed with the Kim brothers, using his free day to do Jongdae’s job. Minseok said he shouldn’t but it’s not in the boy to leave them one man down. Plus, Baekhyun’s not picking up so he’s alone for the day.

 

“Hey, do you work here?” A parcel delivery guy asked Chanyeol, who just finished parking his car after making deliveries.

 

“Uh, today yes, what is it?” Chanyeol locked his car twice.

 

“Can you sign this? It’s for Kim Jongdae.” He gave Chanyeol the receiving slip and a heavy parcel. He tipped the guy and went inside the shop.

 

“Minseok-hyung, someone sent this for Jongdae.” Chanyeol passed it to him gently. “It seems important.” Suho and Jongin looked at each other.

 

“That’s probably why Baekhyun needed the address here.” Suho gave them a knowing smile.

 

“Whoa, it’s that expensive supplies store Jongdae-hyung kept looking at when we buy my shoes!” Jongin got the parcel, looking around it.

 

“Baekhyun bought this for him?” Minseok seemed shocked.

 

“He did.” Chanyeol pointed at the bulletin board beside Suho. A flier asking for donations to buy supplies stuck above the other notes and pictures.

 

“That’s three years ago, when he was just starting out college.” Suho filled.

 

“Exact same time he started liking your brother,” Chanyeol pocketed his hands.

 

Jongdae’s been in the library all day, trying to study, trying hard to forget about today. Joke’s on him, all he thought about was Baekhyun. The boy just kissed him, saying everything without actually saying anything. Where did he go wrong? What did he miss? They just met but it felt like Baekhyun’s been there for him for so long.

 

“They said you’d be here.” Chanyeol smiled weakly at him.

 

“My brothers aren’t really good at staying out of my business. Did you find Baekhyun?” Jongdae sat back, sighing.

 

“Nope. I’m not sure why he even left. Why, did you try looking for him?” Chanyeol rest his head on the table. Jongdae nodded. It surprised Chanyeol.

 

“He kissed me.” Jongdae smiled a bit at the thought. Chanyeol smiled too, cheek still pressed on the table.

 

“He’s not a coward after all.”

 

“Don’t call him that.” Jongdae scolded.

 

“Did you know he’s been in love with you since freshman year? He saw you in Math class. He even took Design Theory just to have one class with you last year. It’s dumb.” Chanyeol scoffed.

 

“It’s cute,” Jongdae gushed inside. “He’s really cute.”

 

“I told him that! When you said that in front of our place, I told him that! He didn’t believe me.” Several students hushed him.

 

“Who would believe you? You’re spilling secrets here and there.” Jongdae sighed. Chanyeol would be hurt but it’s true. He pulled Jongdae off the chair, driving him back to his brothers.

 

“What am I gonna do with your friend?” Jongdae tried to think but his emotions told him to worry about Baekhyun’s whereabouts.

 

“It’s simple,” Chanyeol held his shoulders. “Would you date him or not?”

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jongdae’s back to delivering pizzas here and there. He’s back to letting the old lady pinch his cheeks, help his brothers, and maintain his scholarship. He would be lying if he said that nothing’s missing. Baekhyun hasn’t come to class. Jongdae asked for deliveries every single day, but none came from Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s place. Suho’s starting to notice his brother’s lack of enthusiasm already.

 

“Just give it to him, hyung.” Jongin leaned on the window.

 

“He’s doing fine.” Suho mumbled.

 

“He’s so upset, hyung! I can’t see the happy one be like that. Just give the slip already. I’m sure Chanyeol-hyung’s sick of Minseok-hyung’s face too.” Jongin whined, stomping his foot.

 

“If Baekhyun wants to see him, let him come here.” Suho’s word was final.

 

“He knows something. He’s the only one Baekhyun talked to, right?” Minseok whispered to Jongin.

 

 __________________________________________________________One month and one week ago______________________________________________________________ 

 

_“Hello, welcome! What would you like?” Suho greeted the customer._

 

_“Hi, are you, uh, Kim Jongdae’s brother?” The brown-haired boy asked._

 

_“Yes, who are you? He’s currently out making deliveries.” Suho still smiled. Baekhyun relaxed knowing that._

 

_“I’m a…classmate. We have Literature together. I’m just gonna ask about this. I want to help.” Baekhyun showed him a flier…a really old flier of Jongdae asking for commissions and donations so he could buy art supplies._

 

_“Oh, this is pretty old. He’s not asking for donations now, just commissions. Will you have him make something for you?” Suho looked a little nostalgic at the paper. Things were tough when Jongdae entered college. They were just finding their way without their parents and Jongdae’s career path didn’t come cheap at all. Luckily he got the scholarship. Still, that didn’t pay for the materials._

 

_Baekhyun knew all of that from Suho. He learned how Jongdae worked day in and out just to find money, just so he wouldn’t be a burden to his brothers. His heart really fell for him that he made sure to help in paying and moving the brothers’ shop rent as much as he could. The series of establishments where Kim’s Pizza Shop rented were owned by Baekhyun’s father._

 

_“Where did you get this? Every copy of this must be thrown out already. It’s been almost three years.” Suho waited expectantly._

 

_“He gave it to me, and several others at the campus lot when we were freshmen.” That’s the truth._

 

_“No. He just posted these on bulletin boards. Jongdae wouldn’t,” Suho didn’t want to believe it._

 

_Baekhyun strolled across the lot, going first since Chanyeol had to park the car. People passed by, throwing a piece of paper in bins or on the floor. He picked one up, and another, and another, until he picked one up where another person held it. It’s Jongdae._

 

_Baekhyun smiled shyly at him, then the flier. Jongdae got the discarded fliers from him, apologising for the mess._

 

_“Wait, can I have one? I promise I won’t throw it.” Baekhyun held his hand out. Jongdae looked at the disheveled stack and gave a clean one to him._

 

_“Please tell your friends. It will really help.” Jongdae bowed again, walking away with his remaining dignity._

 

_People just threw and stepped on his effort. He was simply a student asking for help to graduate. Baekhyun kept his promise, kept the flier. He found out Jongdae worked and owned the pizza shop he loved but struggled. He knew Jongdae’s story and kept an eye on him, slowly falling for the hardworking boy. That’s why he saved up himself to help Jongdae buy the best supplies, even if it would take some time._

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suho’s heart ached upon learning that Jongdae lowered his pride to get by. That’s why he gave the address to Baekhyun. He saw him as someone who would truly help Jongdae. He trusted Baekhyun to, but he saw right through him. Suho felt Baekhyun’s feelings for Jongdae but didn’t say anything. He hoped Baekhyun would say something. Jongdae entering the shop extra excited gave Suho the idea that his brother felt the same unknowingly.

 

Jongdae wasn’t the type to keep his contacts from his brothers. He spoke about his seatmates, professors, Chanyeol his patron, and recently, Baekhyun. Suho wondered why Jongdae was just talking about Baekhyun recently when the boy came by for his address almost a month ago. It made sense to him; Baekhyun didn’t have the guts to tell Jongdae, but fulfilled his goal for him.

 

Chanyeol entered the apartment one afternoon, surprised to see his best friend and roommate there after a week of disappearing. Baekhyun played on his laptop quietly, cursing every now and then. Chanyeol let him be, entering his room.

 

“Chanyeol-ah, can you get that?” Baekhyun called from the living room. Chanyeol put his phone down, wondering why Baekhyun wouldn’t answer the door. Unless… Chanyeol opened the door with much hope, only to see Minseok…again.

 

“I know. I’m sick of your face too. No wonder Jongdae kept complaining about deliveries here. I know Baekhyun’s in there too.” Minseok greeted tiresome.

 

“Why are you the one doing this? I saw Jongdae doing deliveries already.” Chanyeol got Baekhyun’s wallet, getting the same amount as always.

 

“Hi Baekhyun!” Minseok waved from the door. Baekhyun just gave him a nod. “Sweet kid,” Minseok said sarcastically with an eye roll.

 

“Don’t mind him. He’s pissy Jongdae hasn’t come by yet. They’ve been avoiding each other.” Chanyeol screamed the last sentence.

 

“Or maybe just Baekhyun,” Minseok sighed, giving half of the payment back to Chanyeol. “Thanks for the tip but I’m not Jongdae. See you later, Baekhyun.” Minseok saluted them both.

 

Chanyeol didn’t bother with Baekhyun anymore. He’s stubborn. Chanyeol saw three rent notices for the pizza shop on the counter.

 

“You’re still paying for this? They said stop. They can do it on their own. You know what that means, right?” Chanyeol’s getting tired too.

 

“Habit,” Baekhyun continued playing. “Just like you giving tips with every pizza.” Chanyeol didn’t notice he did that too.

 

“Jongdae’s asking how are you.” Chanyeol mumbled. The keyboard clicks stopped. “Go to class, Baek. He’s looking for you already.”

 

“For what? To shut me down? I got the message, Chanyeol. I'm not going back.” Baekhyun sighed.

 

“You're such a coward.” Chanyeol spoke to himself. Baekhyun caught it but continued playing.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jongdae’s cleaning the storage room when he found a wrapped parcel under his name. Jongin entered, upset to see his brother in there.

 

“Lock that.” Jongdae ordered. Jongin did, seeing the parcel in Jongdae’s hands. “When did this arrive?”

 

“Uh,” Jongin was about to make a run for it but he forgot he locked the door. He gave up. He knew Jongdae always got his back. It’s time to return the favour. “Baekhyun-hyung sent that, about two months ago. He saved up for it since you gave out those fliers.” That’s almost three years of saving, Jongdae thought.

 

He froze. His brothers knew what he did. “Hyung, if you were struggling that much, why didn’t you tell us? I could’ve bought those shoes some other time.” Jongin sat beside him.

 

“If I told you, you wouldn’t perfect that scouting audition or get the lead role in the showcase. Your path’s harder than mine.” Jongdae took the tape off the parcel carefully.

 

“That doesn’t matter. Your dreams are just as important as mine. Minseok-hyung and Suho-hyung gave up theirs so we wouldn’t.” Jongdae didn’t need to be reminded of that. He found that unfair. “Have you talked to Baekhyun-hyung?”

 

“No. I haven’t seen him. He probably switched classes already. There’s no more deliveries to Chanyeol too.” Jongdae opened the first layer of plastic.

 

“I just sent out one today. Also last week, and two the other week.” Jongin felt sorry already. “Minseok-hyung’s running those.”

 

Jongdae wanted to scream at him but it’s not his fault. He continued unwrapping the parcel until a wooden case appeared. Jongin looked curiously too. They pulled it out together, seeing the art supplies collection Jongdae’s been looking at for so long.

 

“It’s the-the thing you like! The exact same one!” Jongin looked so excited.

 

Jongdae paled. He knew how much this cost. He’s been saving for it slowly. Now it’s in his hands, paid by someone else. He opened it, seeing a pen after pen of his dreams. Jongin got an envelope clipped between the velvet and some pens. He passed it to Jongdae while he looked at the set himself. Jongdae opened it, seeing a letter.

 

_Kim Jongdae, hi!_

_You probably just see me around. Or not. I’m Byun Baekhyun. We had Math and Design Theory together, now Literature. I’m not sure if you know me but I know you. I’m the guy who helped you pick up fliers when you gave them out during freshman year. I’m the guy who gave you exam notes when you missed the lesson for it. I’m the guy whose roommate always ordered a large Hawaiian pizza. I’m guessing you’re thinking why. Well, I like you. A lot. So much. Isn't that funny? I liked you since we met that time we picked up fliers together. It’s really silly. Hahaha! Is it weird to say that we order pizza every week just so I can see you? Chanyeol’s supportive like that. Just so you don’t come running or what after reading this, I’m going. Like leaving. I’m going far away so you will not catch me, okay? Anyway, I hope you use this well. I’m looking forward to your commissions. You owe me a painting, Kim Jongdae. I hope you stay happy, healthy, and kind. I look forward to seeing you in galleries!_

 

_Byun Baekhyun._

 

“What does he mean he’ll see you in galleries? He can just see you in class, right?” Jongin pointed at the last sentence.

 

Jongdae rushed out of the storage room, slamming the letter in front of Suho. “I could’ve stopped him.”

 

“And then what? He’s got hopes for you, Dae. You’re the dense one.” Suho didn’t even read it. He knew what the letter was about already. Baekhyun said goodbye to them a month ago, after Minseok’s last delivery to Chanyeol’s place. He apologised for causing so much trouble and left three years worth of paid rent. Minseok was forever grateful for him but Suho still had a tinge of doubt. Baekhyun understood. He’s just looking out for Jongdae. Now he’s going, so Jongdae wouldn’t be distracted anymore.

 

“Would you have dated him?” Suho asked, a brow raised.

 

“Yes! I would!” Jongdae was appalled.

 

“But Dae, did you even notice him before meeting him?” Minseok shrugged.

 

Jongdae lowered his head. Memories of delivering at Chanyeol’s flooded. The faint silhouette behind Chanyeol, the figure hesitant to appear when he was there, when Chanyeol kept blocking his view of the inside; it’s Baekhyun. He wanted to be hidden. So Jongdae’s not dense. Baekhyun just didn’t want to be seen until the time’s right, until he gave Jongdae the biggest support he could give as someone who loves him aside from his family. A love not everyone was fortunate to have.

 _____________________________________________________________3 years later______________________________________________________________

 

Jongin, Suho, and Minseok arrived in their suits, looking more formal than usual. Chanyeol met them inside, wearing a suit too like the rest of the crowd. “Don’t we look different?” Minseok straightened his suit jacket.

 

“It’s not everyday we attend Jongdae’s exhibit.” Suho looked around the white gallery foyer.

 

“Three years in the making,” Jongin smirked at his brother’s works. “Where’s your date? You said he’d be here?” He nudged Chanyeol.

 

“He’s not my date. It’s my brother, and he’s a little late.” Chanyeol scanned the exhibit guide.

 

“No I’m not,” A tall and very handsome guy strode with his hands in his pockets. He stood beside Chanyeol confidently (arrogantly in Jongin's eyes). Suho and Minseok gaped. Jongin chuckled, scoffed rather.

 

“Minseok-hyung, Suho-hyung, Jongin, this is my brother, Sehun.” Chanyeol introduced. “Sehun, these are Jongdae’s brothers.”

 

“Nice to meet all of you. He's been telling me a lot about each of you. Your brother’s one of my favourite artists.” Sehun bowed to them, a small smile on his face. Jongin didn’t want to look at him.

 

“He’s a curator and art collector. He’s met Jongdae many times.” Chanyeol supplied. “Sehun, he’s your age.” He pointed to Jongin. Sehun just nodded, not caring.

 

“Have you looked around? This exhibit’s quite personal from what I hear.” Sehun talked to Suho and Minseok more.

 

“No. Jongdae doesn’t let us near his studio or his stuff. What’s the exhibit name?” Suho smiled, slightly embarrassed he didn’t know his own brother’s exhibit.

 

“Hidden,” Jongdae answered, joining them. Jongin raised his head, a familiar ring to his ear. Suho and Minseok simply nodded. He gave each of them a hug, calling a photographer to take a picture of his family. “Go look around. I’ll be with you guys in a few.” Jongdae smiled, running off with another critic. Jongin left first, curious. Sehun and Chanyeol disappeared too, leaving Suho and Minseok to look around.

 

Minseok mingled with other people, getting slightly drunk. Suho checked the counter for purchases, asking ushers about buyers and prices. Jongin was…somewhere. Sehun and Chanyeol looked at one painting together.

 

“So, Jongin,” Sehun began.

 

“Your type?” Chanyeol squinted at the painting. “I never understood why Jongdae always left a white square just above his signature."

 

“Very young Alain Delon,” Sehun nodded.

 

“What are you standing here for?” Chanyeol scoffed. “I heard it didn’t go well with that Kyungsoo.” Sehun’s out of sight immediately. For someone who didn't look particularly interested, Sehun moved fast; a dangerous mentality for a young guy.

 

The exhibit’s about to close when Suho noticed something. One painting had many offers but it’s not considered sold. Many buyers left their contacts just to get the infamous painting. Chanyeol noticed it too, searching for Jongdae immediately to make a decision. When Suho and Chanyeol found Jongdae, he stood right in front of the said painting, alone, looking at it with loving eyes.

 

“I really found this one ugly.” Suho whispered.

 

“He always puts this up in every exhibit, you know. It got the most bids every time.” Chanyeol said knowingly. He kept forcing Jongdae to let it go already but the artist's stubborn. “Means it’s the most personal, but he never agreed to sell it even for seven million.”

 

“It really looks like a pizza topping to me like,” Suho made a face.

 

“Keep going,” Chanyeol knew what it was about.

 

“Like Hawaiian pizza,” Suho shook his head. Chanyeol pocketed his hands. It suddenly clicked in them.

 

Hidden. White square above Jongdae’s signature. The last painting wanting to be bought but still wasn’t sold. The reason why he's been putting it up only to be taken down. It wasn't meant to be bought by just anyone. It’s for…

 

“He’s over here, sir.” The usherette’s voice made the two men turn around. Their voices escaped them at the sight of the intrusion.

 

Jongdae still scanned his work, nitpicking the wrong strokes here and there. He smiled with his head down.

 

“Where are you, Byun Baekhyun? You should really get this already. I owed you one, remember? The paint’s about to chip off.” Jongdae whispered, touching the white box above his name.

 

“Yes, I’m taking it already.”

 

Jongdae turned around, disbelieving who it was. Lo and behold, Byun Baekhyun. Suho and Chanyeol left the two for some space. Minseok was about to tell them he saw Baekhyun but beat him to it. Chanyeol asked the ushers to keep that part of the exhibit closed for the meantime.

 

“W-what, how, you,” Jongdae felt breathless. It’s really Baekhyun, in a suit, with silver hair now. Baekhyun smiled adorably, eyes turning into curves, cheeks rosy and stuffed, really happy to see Jongdae too. Jongdae couldn’t take in how adorable he looked with his bowtie. He was just…overwhelmed.

 

“You really did it!” Baekhyun clapped for him. “Everything looks amazing, Jongdae. I like that one. It doesn’t fit the whole thing but I like it a lot. It’s like Hawaiian pizza.” Baekhyun giggled. Jongdae was about to explode. He didn’t know what to say or do. Baekhyun understood it; he really understood the crappy interpretation of a distorted and confusing Hawaiian pizza just for him. Jongdae felt like a kid in love. He just looked at Baekhyun with all the love he had.

 

“Baekhyun-ah, I saw you.” Jongdae mumbled. Baekhyun tilted his head, unsure of what to say or what it meant.

 

“When you picked up every thrown flier,” Jongdae took one step towards him. “When you slipped coffee candy in my backpack, those examination notes I missed, those encouraging sticky notes on my desk and at the pizza shop, even stacking my books to put my head on when I slept in class, the insane tips, the shop rent, my first real art set,” Jongdae was toe to toe with him. “I saw you. I felt it all.”

 

He touched Baekhyun’s left hand, feeling it bare. He touched the right, also bare. It’s a go. He leaned in to kiss the flustered Baekhyun. Jongdae locked his hands with Baekhyun, which eventually held his. Baekhyun closed his eyes, giving in. It felt longingly painful yet satisfyingly sweet. “Thank you, Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun smiled against his lips. “I really, really would like to date you.” Jongdae whispered.

 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun’s smile faded. Jongdae was suddenly alarmed. Oh god, did he have a boyfriend? A girlfriend? He’s definitely not married. Baekhyun reached his pocket, taking his phone out. Jongdae looked at it, unsure of what to think. Could it be the boyfriend? The girlfriend? His heart’s racing too much.

 

“Hello?” Baekhyun put the call in loudspeaker.

 

“Mr. Byun, this is Jihoo,” My secretary, Baekhyun mouthed to Jongdae, who still tried not to sweat so much.

 

“What is it?” Baekhyun answered kindly.

 

“There’s a purchase for five Kim paintings to be approved, sir.” She said clearly.

 

“Five? How long have you been here?” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun covered his mouth, lips still slightly wet. He tried not to be giddy about that.

 

“Hold on,” Baekhyun looked behind Jongdae. “What’s the highest bid on that one so far?” He whispered to him.

 

“32?” Jongdae wasn’t sure. “You could buy it for a dollar for all I care. I’m the one approving the purchases anyway.” Baekhyun covered his mouth again.

 

“Add one more, $32,500. Say the 500’s a tip.” Baekhyun quipped. Jongdae stomped his foot, whining to Baekhyun’s hand.

 

“Will do, sir. Will this be sent to your gallery apartment in Seoul like the rest of the Kim Jongdae paintings from last year?” Baekhyun closed his eyes in shame. He’s been busted. Not only did he buy five, six rather, from the Hidden exhibit then and there but also from the previous exhibits last year.

 

“You’ve been buying since the start?” Jongdae ripped Baekhyun’s hand off his mouth.

 

“Yes, please do. Thank you, Jihoo.” Baekhyun hung up quickly. “For the record, your first work that I have was free!”

 

“What work?” Jongdae narrowed his eyes. Baekhyun went through his pocket again, bringing out his wallet, a really worn out wallet. Jongdae thought of buying him a new one already. He stuck his fingers in a small slot, bringing out an old notebook paper. Baekhyun revealed a doodle by Jongdae.

 

“It’s my first Kim Jongdae artwork.” Baekhyun said proudly. Jongdae stared at the dinosaur doodle in disbelief. “I knew you’d be great, Jongdae. Your brothers knew that too. I wished you never got upset with your Suho-hyung,” Baekhyun held his hands, massaging them. “He wanted the best for you. Now look where we are. You’re everywhere. Everyone wants your work.”

 

“You’re greedy enough to buy most of them by bulk.” Jongdae smiled, even if he shouldn’t. Baekhyun’s been going behind his back to support him, surprising him in every turn of events.

 

“Ya, I need to support my boyfriend in every way I can.” Baekhyun pinched Jongdae’s cheek, resting his arm on his shoulder.

 

“I’m your boyfriend now? I thought we just started dating.” Jongdae raised a brow, locking his hands behind Baekhyun’s back.

 

“I do like museum dates, exhibit dates rather.” Baekhyun looked around with a shrug.

 

“You’re so talkative.” Jongdae noticed…how little he knew about him.

 

“Shut me up then,” Baekhyun bit his lip. Jongdae didn’t expect that, until Baekhyun laughed. “I just heard that from Jongin outside. He’s with Chanyeol’s brother. Suho-hyung will not be happy about that.” Baekhyun hissed.

 

“Jongin with who?” Jongdae tried to catch up.

 

“Sehun, Chanyeol’s brother. You met him, right? He told me you did.” Baekhyun pouted in thought.

 

“Oh my god, it had to be that dorky Sehun.” Jongdae rest his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I’m so tired, Baek. Why did it take you so long to come back?”

 

“I did write three years in my letter, right? It’s been three years, I think.” Baekhyun whispered to his ear.

 

“Yes but what did you do then? You know I was busying making you proud.”

 

“I was making sure you did. Also, I graduated as a Music major. It was a mess in the family.” Baekhyun smiled. “Come on, I’ll sing for you until your ears bleed.” He dragged Jongdae out of that part of the gallery.

 

Some cameras flashed their direction from the remaining press in the venue. Jongdae smiled kindly, placing his arm around Baekhyun’s waist protectively. Chanyeol raised his glass to them, followed by the eldest brothers. Suddenly, Jongin and Sehun appeared.

 

“Ya! Oh Sehun, come here!” Jongdae screamed, his voice echoing the gallery. Sehun was about to make a run for it when Suho blocked his path.

 

“Baekhyun-hyung!” Jongin hugged him.

 

“You’re not off the hook. Save your one-night stand, Jongin. There’s an exit on my left.” Baekhyun whispered to him quickly. Suddenly, Jongin grabbed Sehun’s hand, running out with him to the exit. “Let them go,” Baekhyun stopped Jongdae, hand on his chest. “How about we go too? Let Chanyeol handle this. Come on.”

 ____________________________________________________________________Four Months Later_______________________________________________________________________

Jongdae wiped his forehead, accidentally smearing blue paint on his skin. He’s working on his new artwork, possibly his new exhibit. It’s about heavenly bodies; planets, real bodies, gods and goddesses. Baekhyun watched him work from the door, leaning on the door frame. They lived together after one date, one proper date in a museum. Jongdae had one closed down for the night just for them. He could afford to do that now. It’s also because he’s technically dating a business mogul’s son.

 

They moved to Baekhyun’s penthouse in Seoul, just a 30-minute drive from the pizza shop. Minseok still maintained the shop but Suho ventured to another business, managing artists here and there. Jongin’s part of a travelling broadway show, Sehun sometimes tagging along. They worked out fine. Chanyeol still managed Jongdae’s shows and clients, something he’s really happy with. He met his wife that way.

 

“Why does that one look like Suho-hyung?” Baekhyun pointed at the painting.

 

“It is him.” Jongdae mixed another set of colours on his palette.

 

“How come you’ve painted everyone but me?” Baekhyun pouted.

 

“Do you want me to?” Jongdae raised a teasing brow. Baekhyun squirmed a bit, uncomfortable under his stare. “Or do you prefer me painting on you?”

 

“I’m gonna get dressed. We’re leaving in an hour. Take a shower. My parents are pissed I’m dating an artist.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

 

“My brothers’ are pissed you took me away, so we’re even Mr. Byun.” Jongdae put the palette down, stretching. “And you’re not dating an artist, you’re married to one.”

 

“Which why I’m very happy they’re pissed,” Baekhyun winked.

 

Jongdae never thought his life would turn out like this. All he thought was finishing a useless degree and stay in the pizza shop until his bones gave up on him. Baekhyun changed all that, making sure Jongdae’s path was clear. He’s married to a business mogul’s son, a very rebellious son too. No wonder Chanyeol was protective of Baekhyun, he got in so much unnecessary trouble, Jongdae wasn’t sure how to hold him down. Baekhyun would do anything to piss his parents off. He would do the most unlikely thing and stand by it. As much as Chanyeol teased him for being a coward, Jongdae never saw him that way. Baekhyun stood by every decision he made, no matter how stupid, and helped Jongdae do that same by marrying him…after the fourth date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin ran out just before any of the Kim brothers castrated the younger. What happened after they ran out was up to them.

Where did they left of? Ah, right. Jongin grabbed Sehun’s wrist, pulling him towards the exit on Baekhyun’s left before his older brothers cut his one-night stand’s dick off. Jongin’s arm hit the brick wall once they got out, wincing at the pain. Sehun’s catching his breath, hands on his knees.

 

“You okay?” Sehun looked at his same-age friend, straightening himself again.

 

“We need to get away, like another city away. They’ll kill you, Sehun.” Jongin held his arm, which would definitely bruise.

 

“They won’t. Maybe Chanyeol-hyung would, but not them. They seem like nice brothers.”

 

Jongin softened at his remark over his brothers. The emotions got to him. He kissed Sehun again, shocking the other.

 

“Sorry, oh my god I didn’t mean to. I’m gonna—“ Just as Jongin was about to bolt, Sehun held his arm. It shocked him even further. Oh Sehun never stopped someone from leaving after fucking. That’s why he’s also amazed he stopped Jongin. “What?”

 

Oh, he’s staring too long.

 

Sehun tried to save the moment by hooking Jongin’s arm around his. Jongin’s eyes flickered to Sehun’s grip then his eyes. “How could you leave your date alone when he’s being chased by angry brothers, love?”

 

Jongin couldn’t believe the audacity of this one. He could’ve gotten a quiet and romantic one night stand inside the gallery. Maybe even a fellow artist, journalist or investor. But no, he got a stuck-up brother of his brothers’ friend who claimed their thing was a date now.

 

“Let’s go! Are you hungry?” Sehun smiled.

 

“Whoa, whoa, where are you taking me?” Jongin stopped him, pulling him back. Sehun pocketed his free hand, thinking a bit.

 

“I don’t know,” It dumbfounded Jongin. “You pulled me out of the gallery. Now we’re…” Sehun’s eyes looked around the alley. “In a very sketchy place. Sketchier than the place we fucked if you’d ask me,” He tilted his head, shaking it a bit. Jongin would be lying if he said it wasn’t cute.

 

Jongin felt a chill down his spine. They really were in a dangerous place. A figure emerged from the dumpster, a pocket knife glinting under the lone street lamp at the end of the hall. “Ah, I was right!” Sehun smiled, laughing a bit. Jongin panicked. They would definitely get robbed or killed or both. He started thinking about how sad it was to die at 23, after a quickie with a smart mouth named Oh Sehun who laughed at their misfortune.

 

“What are you doing? You’re gonna make him rob us too! Keep your phone!” Jongin was about to get it but Sehun raised it.

 

“I’m saving us, love!” Sehun looked at him in disbelief.

 

“How are you saving us? He’s getting closer, Sehun. We-We have to run.” Jongin tugged his sleeve.

 

“Where, huh? We’re at the dead end, Jongin.” Sehun slapped the brick wall beside them, pointing the obvious. “Just trust me and hop up to the stairwell.”

 

Jongin looked at Sehun’s knotted fingers that waited for him to step on. He was running out of options; die or get up the stairwell then die. Sehun was getting impatient. He wrapped his arms around Jongin’s thighs, lifting him up with much effort. Jongin was choosing the latter option then.

 

He got on the first floor of the stairwell, reaching his hand down for Sehun. The sketchy man was about to stab Sehun’s ankle but they heard a gunshot. Jongin almost let Sehun go.

 

“Mr. Oh?” A kinder but stronger voice called.

 

“Yes?” Sehun smiled, about to laugh at the situation.

 

A strong looking man looked up to them. “My bodyguard,” Sehun whispered to Jongin then got down. “Come on, jump! I’ll catch you.”

 

Jongin wasn’t sure if he was teasing or if he meant it. Sehun’s excited expression made him trust. Jongin jumped, Sehun and his bodyguard catching him safely.

 

“Ah, the Prince’s saved. The kingdom would be proud.” Sehun piped, amused grin on his face. Jongin couldn’t help it. He smiled, but it was skeptical.

____

 

They walked the empty streets side by side, avoiding some locals’ looks on them. They looked too formal in suits to be strolling Seoul streets at midnight. Sehun’s bodyguard was nowhere in sight when Jongin looked around. Actually, a lot of things bothered Jongin about Sehun.

 

He appeared out of the blue, with an introduction from Chanyeol saying he was his brother. They looked nothing alike, maybe a bit.

 

“I have a question.” Jongin mumbled.

 

“Shoot.” Sehun watched his steps.

 

“Who are you really?” It came out harsher than expected. But Sehun just chuckled.

 

“I don’t look like Chanyeol-hyung, huh?” Jongin nodded. “Where do I begin? We weren’t introduced properly too. It was a hi hello, you’re the brother of Jongdae. I’m Chanyeol’s brother, we’re the same age blah blah. Hi!” Sehun piped.

 

Jongin stopped walking, staring at the outstretched hand. Sehun got his hand and held it, giving it a shake. “Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol’s bastard brother.” Jongin didn’t expect that level of honesty from him. “Whoa, your reaction’s a first.”

 

“Why? What did I do?” Jongin thought to himself.

 

“You didn’t pity me.” Sehun was serious, like it meant something.

 

“Why would I pity you? You’re wearing a sick suit.” Jongin rolled his eyes. It amazed Sehun again. Jongin’s definitely different from everyone he’s met and fucked.

 

“Fair point. Say, your hand’s pretty warm.” Sehun narrowed his eyes. Jongin realised that they still held each other’s hand, withdrawing quickly to keep it in his pocket so he could keep walking. He faltered a step when Sehun’s body collided to his side. Sehun just hooked his arm around his again.

 

“What do you want? We fucked already, right?” Jongin whined.

 

“Not your backstory for sure. I’ve heard enough about that with Jongdae-hyung. I want to know about you. Is that so hard?” Sehun peeked at him. Jongin’s so annoyed this boy’s too good-looking. He swore he heard all the females pass by with a gasp upon seeing Sehun.

 

“What do you want to know?” Jongin gave up.

 

“What do you do? Can you make a pizza? Jongdae-hyung kept bragging about how yours were always the best. Dance for me maybe? No? Okay, what else? That’s it for now.” Sehun looked proud of himself. He’s thought his questions through.

 

“Me? Why do I have to speak? You seem to know everything about me already.” Jongin scoffed.

 

“Not everything. I don’t have your phone number, dorm address, relationship status, your credit card number,” Sehun could keep going on. He’s a smart mouth like that.

 

“I go to the same university as Jongdae-hyung before, graduating soon hopefully.” Sehun clapped at that. “Yes, I can make you a pizza but I won’t. Dance for you? Why would I? Who are you? My credit card number isn’t any of your business. My phone number and dorm address, ah if you’re lucky.” Jongin stuck his tongue out playfully.

 

“Keep going,” Sehun urged.

 

“What? Did I miss anything?” He wondered, counting with his fingers.

 

“Are you single? If not, we totally just cheated on your partner. I would have to confess to church I coveted thy neighbour’s belongings.” Sehun rolled his eyes, running his hand in his quiff. Jongin’s throat went dry for a moment. He stayed silent, praying Sehun would let that question go. But the younger’s too quick to catch on. “I’m guessing it’s…difficult.” Jongin was impressed he didn’t say complicated. That would’ve been cliche.

 

“Very difficult.” Jongin nodded, looking at his feet while they walked. He knew they reached some park and went through it but he didn’t care where they would go now. He just didn’t want to go back to the gallery or home yet. None of his brothers called so that’s fine.

 

Sehun stayed silent. A first for the night. Jongin sighed. He knew he’s waiting for the story. He’s never told anyone but his brothers. Maybe a fresh perspective was what he needed.

 

“I really liked someone three years ago. He’s older than me by a year so Jongdae-hyung never had class with him. Not even your brother or Baekhyun-hyung. I used to beg Jongdae-hyung for his tips when he ordered from us.” Jongin smirked at the memory.

 

“Was it big?” Sehun wondered.

 

“No. He gave candies to Jongdae-hyung as tip. Hyung would always given them to me when he came back. It’s silly, but I kept those wrappers. The crush went on. We actually became friends. I needed help in a class and he offered to help. I paid him pizza coupons. He liked it a lot. I had the courage to him ask him out after 10 or 11 mentoring sessions. He said yes. It was the best moment of my life that time.” Jongin felt fond of the memory. “Anyway, he stood me up.”

 

“What?” Sehun screamed, startling a middle-aged couple that passed by.

 

“Yes. Four times,” Jongin was amused he reacted like that.

 

“Why would he do that? He only agreed for pizza coupons, right? I’m right, right?” Sehun pointed at him. Jongin nodded, realising how silly it was. “Wow, daebak.”

 

“I saw him the other day, you know? I had a theatre show on campus and he came. I didn’t invite him. Someone said another talent did. I thought it was his friend.” Jongin continued.

 

“It’s his boyfriend.” Sehun rolled his eyes.

 

“Bingo!” Jongin raised his hand, waiting for a high five.

 

“What, what is that? That’s not worth high-fiving for. You’re getting your heart broken and you want a high-five?” Sehun laughed. Jongin pouted. The younger gave up and gave it to him anyway. “Okay so what happened when he saw you dancing as lead and making him regret that he bullied you like that?”

 

“How did you know I was lead?” Jongin failed in hiding his smile.

 

“Jongdae-hyung. Keep talking.” Sehun waved a hand. Jongin shrugged.

 

“He asked me out on a date a week after. I said no. He came by the pizza shop.” Jongin smiled wider.

 

“Uh-oh. That’s not a good idea. Home court advantage,” Good thing Sehun knew that.

 

“I told him to leave but he got verbally threatening. He’s slightly scary honestly. You know why I wanted him to leave? His boyfriend’s in the store at that time. He heard everything. He didn’t listen so Junmyeon-hyung punched him in the open. It’s over after that.” Jongin felt relieved telling it to someone.

 

“I don’t get it.” Sehun looked straight, thinking hard. To others, it would like he’s mad or judging but he’s just generally stoic and cold on the outside. Jongin waited for his answer, hopefully explaining well afterwards. “I never saw Junmyeon-hyung as a brawler.”

 

Jongin’s shoulders sagged with a sigh. It’s like Sehun completely missed the whole point. From the whole thing Jongin told, he noticed Junmyeon punching someone publicly. “I’m kidding. Lighten up!” He shook Jongin’s shoulders. “You said it’s over. Why are you still sulking like a sad bear?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jongin ran his hands over his face, a little tired. “I haven’t really tried dating since all that happened. My brothers kept telling me to get a life. Don’t go to class, practice, the shop only. Not necessarily in that order but you get it, right?” He hoped Sehun would somehow.

 

“Is that why you flirted back with me? You’ve been sleeping with people to find a feeling, huh?” Sehun pretty much got him down instantly. His brow arch was sexier than Jongin expected. “I understand. It’s the same with me too, but not with the whole douchebag coupon hoarder thing. I’ll put it in simpler terms. So I’m a bastard child, right? My mom died so I had to live with Chanyeol-hyung. Everything I did was up against what Chanyeol-hyung did.” Sehun tried to recap. Jongin hissed at the thought. Chanyeol was an achiever in every way even if he didn’t look like it.

 

“Then I came out as bisexual. My father lost it. Chanyeol-hyung and noona had to hide me from him for a month. Mom was nicer. She urged me to take a useless degree and here I am.” Sehun smiled proudly to himself.

 

“What’s your major? What do you even do now?” Jongin wondered.

 

“Painting and Business; what I want plus what Dad wanted. Everyone wins. Now I’m a curator, art investor and collector.” Jongin whistled at the young one’s achievements. “Yes, the bastard child made it.”

 

“Stop calling yourself that.” Jongin mumbled incredulously, head hung low while Sehun rest his head on his shoulder. “You’re much better than you think are.”

 

It made Sehun’s heart skip. Something in Jongin’s words felt comforting. It’s the first time Sehun met someone who saw him for him. Jongin’s truly different from the rest.

 

“Oh, we’re here?” Jongin looked down the street. They absent-mindedly walked back to the university proper. “Do you want to go inside? Is your bodyguard picking you up?”

 

“No thanks. I’ll walk back to the gallery. Chanyeol-hyung might be looking for me.” Sehun smirked. Jongin felt…sad. He didn’t want Sehun to walk back alone. He really didn’t want to go back to his dorm too.

 

“Jongin-ah, what’s the guy’s name?” Sehun wondered.

 

“Why? Are you gonna ask your bodyguard to shoot him too?” Jongin joked but Sehun’s expression wasn’t a joking manner. “I’m not telling you if you’re thinking of murder. I’m fine, Sehun, thank you.”

 

“I’ll find out anyway, Kim Jongin.” Sehun pointed his finger playfully.

 

“Do Kyungsoo.” Jongin sighed, scratching his temple. Sehun nodded, walking backwards slowly.

 

“Well, it’s great meeting you, Jongin. It’s a really sweet first date.” Sehun winked then turned around, smiling to himself.

 

It’s weird to admit but he had a fun time with Sehun. It’s probably the first time something went against his usual plans since Kyungsoo. Jongin walked slower than usual, feeling his arm lighter. In a weird sense, Jongin regretted not getting Sehun’s number. Why would he though? It’s just a one-night stand anyway.

_____

 

Jongin entered the pizza shop after his theatre practice, stretching his arms with a loud yawn. He went straight to the kitchen, ignoring Minseok’s greeting. Wait, did he? Jongin stepped back quickly, pushing past the double doors to see someone else behind the counter.

 

“Hi!” Sehun smiled, chin resting on his hand while he read a magazine on the counter.

 

“W-What are you doing here?” Jongin was the visual representation of shocked. Sehun also wore an apron around his waist.

 

“What does it look like? I’m reading a magazine.” Sehun mumbled, really bored. “Also I’ve been waiting for you all day. I didn’t have your number or what so I went here. Your brother’s nice enough to feed me for free but I have to work until you came. He needed it. Let’s go?” He shrugged.

 

“No, I can’t leave work. He’ll be short-handed!” Jongin worried.

 

“No he’s not. Right, Minnie-hyung?” Sehun smiled.

 

“What? Ah yes! Jongin, go have fun with Sehunnie. I got this.” Minseok smiled, making an okay sign. Three people Jongin didn’t know did work around the shop. Did Sehun hire them for the day?

 

“Minnie-hyung? Sehunnie?” Jongin wouldn’t hide his horror. They had nicknames now?

 

Sehun threw the apron in the kitchen, pulling Jongin out of the shop already with a wave to Minseok. Jongin was still in shock, dragging his body.

 

“Okay, where’s the best place for milk tea here?” Sehun put his hands on his hips, looking around, ignoring the looks given to him. Jongin kept his head down, hoping no one would recognised him with the modelesque guy. “Ya, look up. I’m right here. I’m talking to you.” Sehun lifted his face with a finger.

 

Jongin couldn’t believe this guy was with him, seductively making him look at him. He didn’t want to leave him alone. Sehun came over just for him. Jongin could at least make the trip and stay worthwhile.

 

“Come on,” Jongin grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the only place he knew with milk tea. Sadly, it’s also Kyungsoo’s favourite tea shop.

 

Jongin waited by a booth while Sehun ordered for them. Of course the younger paid for it. He had a job and all. Sehun sipped his tea happily, impressed with the taste.

 

“How much did you buy these for?” Jongin stared at the receipt. “It’s cheaper than I remembered.”

 

“The lady said it’s 50% off now.” Sehun shrugged. Jongin stuck his neck out, checking the current orders getting entered. The numbers didn’t lie.

 

“Why’d she just charge those two with the full price?” Jongin wondered.

 

“Excuse me, here’s the tofu you ordered.” The said lady came up, more lipstick than usual.

 

“We didn’t order any,” Sehun was waving it off already.

 

“It’s on us, sir.” She batted her lashes at him. Sehun thanked her but still looked hesitant. Once she left, he pushed it to Jongin.

 

“I’m allergic to these.” Sehun made a face. Jongin chuckled, taking a bite, only to spit them out on Sehun’s offered napkin.

 

“Sorry, but that’s not good at all.” Jongin drank his tea, washing the taste out.

 

“That’s why I said I’m allergic.” Sehun laughed. It didn’t last once Sehun saw a familiar face. “Hide your face!” He slapped Jongin’s face to look at the wall while he stared at his nails. Jongin was about to get pissed when the soft deep voice passed by. Kyungsoo’s there.

 

“Judging by your face, you haven’t seen him since the punching incident, which was a month ago?” Sehun narrowed his eyes, trying to remember.

 

“You also didn’t show up after a month.” Jongin stated, still hunching on the table, trying to hide his face. The tone had a tinge of sadness. Sehun nodded, slightly apologetic. He’s been busy, but it didn’t mean he didn’t want to come over or find Jongin every week.

 

“Well I’m here now. So is Kyungsoo. Do we run?” Sehun smiled, remembering their first time meeting…which involved a lot of running.

 

“Can we?” The idea was very welcome. “Shit, shit, he’s coming our way!”

 

“Ah, he saw you.” Sehun nodded, slightly laughing at him. Suddenly, Jongin pulled Sehun’s hand, tugging him forward for a kiss. He held the side of his face, really getting into the kiss more than he expected. Sehun reciprocated, making it last as long as he could.

 

“Jongin-ah,” Kyungsoo smiled awkwardly, looking around to others, bowing shyly while two guys made out in front fo him. For a moment, Jongin forgot where they were. Sehun had an effect like that. The kiss was getting too heated, the temptation of tongues to join the mix. Jongin went lower, nibbling Sehun’s jaw. Kyungsoo finally made eye contact with Sehun, who didn’t show any shame but tilted his head back a little more for access. He noted the disgust in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Jongin tore away from Sehun slightly, realising Kyungsoo’s still there.

 

“Oh, Kyungsoo, how have you been?” Jongin spoke cooler than expected after sharing a very steamy kiss with the younger. Sehun was amazed too, flushed while he caught his breath, sitting back sternly. That was hotter than he thought.

 

“I’m okay. You look well. Really well,” Kyungsoo genuinely seemed pleased to see Jongin, but bothered by the presence across him. “Who’s he? A friend?” Sehun arched a brow at Jongin. He really wanted to know how Jongin would label him after that.

 

“Kyungsoo, babe, the usual?” Another voice asked from the cashier. Both of Sehun’s brows shot up now.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Kyungsoo laughed awkwardly. Apparently he’s still with Jongin’s co-dancer. Jongin looked frustrated, maybe crushed even. Sehun couldn’t take it anymore. Jongin saw his hand to a fist, a threatening move to punch someone. His hand came flying across the table, rubbing Sehun’s fist to calm. Kyungsoo stared at the contact.

 

“Sorry babe, can I talk to him for a moment?” Jongin pouted. Sehun didn’t know how to react but Kyungsoo was watching.

 

“Sure,” Sehun shrugged, eyeing Kyungsoo from head to toe. It intimidated the other very much.

 

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo by the side, both eyeing Sehun for different reasons. Kyungsoo signalled his boyfriend that it’s okay.

 

“Why did you come by?” Jongin wondered, arms folded over his chest. It’s usually what Sehun would do.

 

“Oh, I just wanted to say hi but you seemed…busy.” Kyungsoo’s bitterness couldn’t be missed. “You got a good one.”

 

“Yeah I suppose so,” Jongin didn’t believe it either.

 

“I wish you two happiness, okay? It’s really great seeing you.” Kyungsoo kissed his cheek then left. Sehun was about to lunge at him but Jongin stopped him in time.

 

“I don’t even what to know, Jongin. Let’s go.” Sehun pulled Jongin away, who was dazed by a kiss on a cheek rather than the unexpected make out session. And honestly, it hurt Sehun.

________

 

Jongin wondered why Sehun hasn’t called him. It’s been a month and two weeks since they hung out. Yes, they finally exchanged numbers after that encounter with Kyungsoo. After four phone calls, 45 messages, and 26 unread ones from Jongin, Sehun stopped replying.

 

He thought the other forgot about him already. He thought he was even busy. Jongin made the extra effort to find the museum Sehun worked in, asking if he was in. The staff said he hasn’t come for a week already. Little he know that Sehun hid behind the door, trying not to open it to see Jongin. He came every other day that the staff almost ran out of things to say.

 

One of them, the closest to Sehun, Yixing, asked why he kept avoiding Jongin. Sehun didn’t think it was any of their business but they were running out of excuses. They needed to know why they were hiding him.

 

“I caught feelings.” Simply stated. “He’s as charming as Jongdae-hyung described.”

 

“That’s Kim Jongdae’s brother?” Yixing screamed. Sehun nodded.

 

“Oh Sehun, why’d you screw this up now?” He sighed.

 

“Surprisingly, I haven’t. I’m about to so tell me that after a month.” Sehun laughed. “He’s still caught up with that monster. It’s really stressing me out.” He ran his hands in his hair.

 

“Monster?”

 

“Jongdae-hyung told me about him even if Jongin skipped the details. That Kyungsoo we met bullied him for pizza coupons. They made a tape, you know, that kind of tape, and they left him tied to a tree naked.” Sehun still shuddered upon thinking about it.

 

“Wow, talk about emotional abuse.” Yixing shook his head.

 

“Three months of therapy, Yixing-hyung.” Sehun raised his bottle to his lips.

 

“And you casually just fucked each other at his own brother’s exhibit?”

 

“I didn’t plan to. He had a few and stayed outside too long. No one should leave someone alone in that state. I joined him then we made out, did some stuff, and he’s holding my hand until everything ended.” Sehun sighed.

 

“Then you show up at his family’s restaurant, doing work for free, only to meet the said abuser.” Yixing came back full circle.

 

“Don’t forget he used me to make out in front of him.” Sehun smiled.

 

“Wow. This one’s got issues. And yet, he never saw you falling for him? You worked for free, Sehun. Free! You don’t do that!” Yixing-hyung couldn’t believe it.

 

“Feelings should be banned.” He chuckled.

 

“So are you taking the teaching position?” Another question Sehun wanted to dodge.

 

“I don’t know.” It’s still the same reply as always.

 

______

 

The front door closed, the sound echoing the huge house. He sat by the first step of the staircase, head on his hands. Sehun’s half-sister Yoora greeted him by ruffling his hair.

 

“Whoa, you had a lot tonight. Take a shower, okay?” She pinched her nose, hoping Sehun’s reeking smell of alcohol wouldn’t breach her nostrils. Sehun nodded, quiet.

 

“Is that Sehun?” Chanyeol came from the top of the stairs, excited to see his younger brother. Being married and travelling a lot with Jongdae made him really busy. His wife, Gayoung, was overseas for work at the moment so he could come home to his familial home often.

 

“Our little Sehunnie drank a lot, Yeol.” Yoora frowned, still ruffling his brother’s hair.

 

“What? Why?” Chanyeol rushed down the stairs, sitting beside Sehun. He was about to comment about the smell but Yoora made a cutting motion to skip that commentary. Then a sob escaped Sehun’s lips.

 

“I don’t know what to do anymore,” Sehun whispered in between sobs. Chanyeol’s brows furrowed, leaning in to listen better. “Hyung, why’d you introduce me to him? It’s the worst thing you’ve duh-huhun!”

 

“What did he say?” Yoora asked Chanyeol.

 

“It’s the worst thing you’ve done. I’ve done.” Chanyeol relayed. “What? What did I do?”

 

Sehun lifted his head; red-rimmed eyes abused from crying, flushed cheeks, and a runny nose greeted the siblings. Yoora’s heart clenched at the sight of her younger brother. Chanyeol slowly felt the guilt, realising who he meant. Jongdae’s been telling him about how the two have been close lately.

 

“Did you two fight?” Chanyeol asked. Sehun shook his head. “Then what happened?”

 

Sehun stood up slowly, sighing his loneliness away. “Maybe I should take that scholarship grant in Japan.” The sudden decision alarmed the two. Sehun never told them anything about that. He chuckled at their reaction. “I forgot to tell you.” He brought out a very crumpled envelope from his jacket. It’s dated the same date as Jongdae’s Hidden exhibit. “I hope Dad would be proud now.” He made his drunken way up the stairs, successfully making it to his room.

 

Yoora covered her mouth, calling for Chanyeol to read it. His eyes widened at the message. Sehun didn’t have a scholarship grant for his masters degree alone, but a teaching position in Japan’s premier art school too. Sehun’s expected to reply tomorrow so he could leave a week later.

 

Chanyeol drove so fast, calling any of the Kim brothers but none picked up. Sehun wouldn’t tell him anything, especially in his drunken state, so he had to learn everything from the other person involved.

 

Jongin opened the door after Chanyeol’s consistent banging on the door. Before he could even step in, a small guy popped out of nowhere, curious.

 

“I’m sorry. Didn’t know you had company.” Chanyeol bowed to Kyungsoo.

 

“It’s just Kyungsoo. What is it? Is Sehun alright?” Jongin’s brows shot up. The expressions around the room helped him understand. Jongin’s surfacing affection and care was contrary to Kyungsoo’s hard expression.

 

“What? Oh, yes. He’s wonderful. I’ll just come back some other time. You…be careful with that one, Jongin.” Chanyeol’s words felt heavy as he closed the door. Jongin had an idea that Chanyeol knew something.

 

In the car, he called Jongdae to meet him even if it was like…two in the morning. Jongdae obliged, dragging his now fiancé with him. They met at their favourite bar, only having light drinks for Baekhyun’s sake.

 

“Whoa, you look pretty…bad.” Jongdae’s smile faltered.

 

“No shit.” Chanyeol ran his hands in his hair after downing half of his drink. Baekhyun looked worried. “Have you heard from Jongin lately? About a Kyungsoo or…just anything?”

 

“No, not that I remember. Why, didn’t we dispose of that already?” Jongdae really thought hard.

 

“How about this, do you know anything about this?” Chanyeol dropped the crumpled envelope. Jongdae swallowed hard. He did.

 

“They replied. Did he take it?” Jongdae sat stiff. Baekhyun was preparing himself to equalise.

 

“He will now. Your brother just broke his heart.” Baekhyun and Jongdae didn’t believe it. They knew they hung out but feelings? In almost three months?

 

“I swear, I know nothing about our brothers going at it. I thought the exhibit was the first and last.” Jongdae raised his hands defensively.

 

“Isn’t this a good thing? Teaching program plus a grant for his master’s?” Baekhyun read the letter.

 

“A wonderful thing actually, but we all know he’ll be miserable. You’ve known Sehun for a while now. His heart always went over his head. Apparently the one in his cold heart’s got a guest at his place tonight.” Chanyeol scoffed.

 

“Who?” Jongdae’s voice commanded. “Is it Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

 

Jongdae got up quickly, Baekhyun running after him. Chanyeol groaned, slightly regretting he told Jongdae now. They all rushed to Jongin’s place. Jongdae still had the key of their place, opening the door quickly. Jongin and Kyungsoo broke apart from whatever they were doing. Jongdae’s fist came for Kyungsoo’s cheek.

 

“I told you to stay away from him!” Jongdae kept beating Kyungsoo. Jongin pulled his brother back but Chanyeol held him back.

 

“You! Why’d you tell him Soo’s here?” Jongin got mad at Chanyeol now. Baekhyun tried to get Jongdae off Kyungsoo, who was too weak to stand.

 

“Don’t you dare get mad at Chanyeol, Jongin! What’s he doing here? Are we forgetting that night altogether now? Did you magically forgive him for tying you naked on a damn tree after making a tape of your wonderful night of playing rodeo? All those therapy sessions weren’t enough, huh? Do I need to have the campus paper reprint one for me? Did we forget the fact that this piece of shit abused you?” Jongdae kicked Kyungsoo again. Jongin winced. That kick was for Kyungsoo but he felt punched by his brother’s words.

 

“Hyung, that was done. He apologised!” Jongin still protected him.

 

“Wow. Take his side again and I will drag you out of this apartment myself.” Jongdae threatened, standing toe to toe with him. Baekhyun placed a hand on his chest, not letting him come nearer to Jongin. Jongdae’s phone rang, saving his brother.

 

“Kim Jongdae.” His breathing tried to mask his anger. “What? Yes, I’m with his brother right now. Okay, we’re on our way.”

 

“What is it?” Baekhyun worried, seeing Chanyeol blanch.

 

“Sehun.” Chanyeol remembered. He left Jongdae and Baekhyun’s number as contact person for Sehun in case of emergency because he had to fly in and out the country. His sister’s too busy to be a contact person too. Their parents, well, they were barely there.

 

“Chanyeol, go. The same hospital like before,” Jongdae ordered, dialling another number fast. Sehun’s been a patron of one hospital because of his accidents inside the museum. He’s swallowed paint, thinner, and a piece of sharp wood. He fell from a ladder while restoring an artwork…several times. He also hammered his fingers more often than not. So yes, same hospital as always.

 

“Sehun? Hospital? What happened to Sehun?” Jongin worried, bugging his brother.

 

“Yes hello. I’d like to report an abuse in 2188J.” Jongin couldn’t believe his ears. Jongdae wasn’t doing this again. Baekhyun got his arm, twisting it behind him and covered his mouth with his hand.

 

“We’re doing this for you, Jongin-ah. You clearly deserve better.” Baekhyun whispered to him. “I shouldn’t be telling you this, and I don’t want you to beat yourself up but if anything happens to Sehun, you will not only lose us but also your brother. Are you forgetting who helped your brother reach where he is now?” Baekhyun’s voice was calm but held so much weight to it. Jongin suddenly remembered what Sehun’s job was; an art investor. Jongdae pulled Baekhyun out of the apartment, masking their worries.

 

“Hyung, can I come? What happened to Sehun?” Jongin asked, really worried.

 

“His car crashed. No big deal, right? Go swap spits in there. Of course you can’t come, Jongin. You have to be there when they pick up the trash.” Jongdae spat.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be with me, then? Why are you rushing to Sehun? I’m your brother, remember?” Jongin felt so frustrated.

 

“I do. Every single day I remember. I brag about how great you are more than I should. But you’re not the Jongin I grew up with anymore. You probably threw our brotherhood along with your dignity the moment you came crawling back to Kyungsoo.”

 

“Jongdae.” Baekhyun knew that went too far. “Let’s just go.”

 

Jongin went back to his place, seeing Kyungsoo laughing on the floor. “What are you laughing about?”

 

“It worked!” Kyungsoo laughed some more.

 

“What worked?” Jongin had a hunch but he didn’t want to believe it.

 

“Poor Oh Se—” Kyungsoo never finished it. Jongin beat him to a pulp until the campus authorities arrived. They pulled him off, nursing to Kyungsoo. Jongin was cuffed and sent to the administration right away.

 

Junmyeon and Minseok paid for his bail, very disappointed with Jongin. He was innocent, but still beat Kyungsoo almost to death. The youngest apologised but none of them replied. He’s caused enough damage already. The moment he replied to Kyungsoo at the tea shop, everything went downhill. Sehun had to pay the price for all his stupidity. He wondered how Sehun was but no one spoke to him.

_________

 

Sehun’s well and whiny already. After two weeks of recovering, he was about to leave the next day. His Japan trip has been rescheduled and the school even sent him flowers. Baekhyun stayed with him because his upcoming musical’s going through changes.

 

“Hello?” Baekhyun answered his phone, clipping it between his ear and shoulder while he played video games with Sehun using the hospital room TV. “Ah Jongin, what is it?”

 

Sehun paused the game immediately, rolling his eyes. He’s been trying to get ahold of Sehun through everyone. His brothers slowly forgave him but Jongdae’s a tough one. Kyungsoo’s behind bars already so that was great news for everyone. Sehun suggested to have Kyungsoo murdered or skinned alive and sell the video to the deep web but Jongdae protested hard against it.

 

“Your brother really has a certain taste.” Baekhyun worried, noticing the same devious glint on Kyungsoo and Sehun.

 

“Jongin’s been inhaling gasoline since he was young. The kitchen can be hazardous too.” Jongdae whispered to him.

 

Baekhyun stood up immediately. “What do you mean you’re on your way up? Up where?” Sehun plugged in the first earphone already but stopped upon hearing that. Baekhyun put the call on speaker.

 

“I know no one wants me to see Sehun but I have to see him. I need to talk to him.” Jongin sounded different from Sehun’s perspective.

 

“Why are you going through me again? Am I that easy to you?” Baekhyun felt offended.

 

“It’s your fault. If you didn’t suggest I pull Sehun out of the gallery, we wouldn’t have had our first date together.” Jongin sighed. Baekhyun looked at Sehun for confirmation. The younger nodded, annoyed with the fact that Jongin’s right.

 

“What happened after that wasn’t my call. You two decided that was a date, not me. I don’t owe you a favour, Jongin. Do you want my marriage to end? I love Jongdae more than anything in this world so I’m not risking that for you.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out on the phone. Sehun didn’t look impressed at all.

 

“Exactly why I called you. You know what it feels to be away. You know what I must be feeling somehow. Please hyung, open the door.” Jongin really begged. Baekhyun looked at Sehun, asking for an answer. He just sighed and nodded.

 

Chanyeol came by with Jongdae later in the afternoon, only to meet Baekhyun outside Sehun’s room.

 

“Sehun’s asked for some time alone with Jongin. I didn’t call him. We’re just as surprised he came. Sehun called the shots from there.” Baekhyun warned. Jongdae was about to scold him.

 

“Sehun called it. We can’t do anything about that.” Chanyeol sat down on the hallway, stretching his long legs while he got a burger from the paper bag. Jongdae and Baekhyun sat across him, getting some too.

 

Sehun and Jongin were silent for a handful of minutes, staring at each other for a while before they looked everywhere but each other. Jongin scanned the other, seeing the injuries. It wasn’t major but still worrying. Sehun flicked glances at him but kept sighing.

 

“I’m sorry Sehun,” Finally, a living being spoke. “I guess I am stupid after all. There’s a perfectly good chance to turn my life around but I just went back like before.” Jongin chuckled.

 

“I just want to know why you kissed me suddenly…twice.” Sehun raised two fingers up.

 

“The first time was a spur of the moment.” Jongin spoke confidently, meaning it was true. “The second…”

 

“Was to make Kyungsoo jealous.” Sehun finished it for him.

 

“Partly,” The honesty took Sehun aback. “About 10% that. 90% I really wanted to. I wanted to show him I was fine. I was happy. And mean it too. I think I did just that.” Jongin smiled at the memory. No wonder that kiss felt different; feelings were involved.

 

“Lies. So many lies.” Sehun mumbled.

 

“You’re wondering why Kyungsoo’s in my place when you came over.” Jongin’s impeccably smarter now. Maybe he has been all this time, but…feelings. “I was surprised to see him actually. I thought it was you. We were actually fighting before you showed up.” Sehun slowly grew interest. “He wanted me to take him back. I said I wouldn’t anymore. He said if it’s because of my brothers. I said no.” Jongin smiled at him slightly.

 

“It would’ve been our, what, fourth date by then, right?” Sehun nodded. “Because the third was over the phone. Something different, something unusual, I remember that. That was fun.” Jongin gushed to himself. “My brothers also said after the third date, we could start fucking again. Guess that didn’t happen.” he chuckled shyly.

 

“That happened first. We were way ahead of that.” Sehun mumbled. “Go on.”

 

“So Kyungsoo snapped. I thought he’d abuse me again. Good thing you came. That stopped before it happened but we weren’t really in a believable position, huh? I’m not gonna hide anything from you anymore. We made out after you left. I was so upset with you not letting me explain. It’s so frustrating with you sometimes. You just do as you wish and think you’re right.” Jongin’s truthfulness flowed.

 

“I get that a lot. Don’t take it personally.” Sehun piped.

 

“Your brother came by, seeing Kyungsoo there. Jongdae-hyung and Baekhyun-hyung came by and Kyungsoo’s almost dead because of them. Then you got in an accident. I think my breath stopped for a minute until Jongdae-hyung told your brother to go to you. I’ve never seen so scared in my life.” Jongin sank on the couch, the thought of reliving it haunted him. Sehun softened at the other’s expression.

 

“Then you got arrested for almost killing Kyungsoo because he cut my brakes and your brothers hated you. Now you’re here. Jongdae-hyung still hates you.” Sehun finished.

 

“I’ll fix that after we fix us, if that’s still possible.” Sehun didn’t like the tiny hope in his eyes. Jongin got it immediately. “I heard you’re heading to Japan. That’s great news, Sehun.” Jongin genuinely tried to be happy for him. Sehun shared that with him on their third date on the phone. He shared it with Jongin but not his family. That said a lot.

 

“Yes, it is. I’m leaving the day after tomorrow.” Sehun spoke softer. Jongin felt his chest hallow. He expected this but the feeling still didn’t compare.

 

“Well, I hope you have a great stay there. I heard it gets colder there than here. Take care of yourself, okay?” Jongin rose, placing a kiss on Sehun’s forehead.

 

That was it. Once Jongin leaves, Sehun would probably never see him again. Sehun wrapped his arms around him, letting Jongin rock him in his arms. They’re friends first anyway. “Sehun-ah, don’t sleep with your students, okay? Half of them will fall for you, I bet.” Jongin tried to keep his voice even but it cracked. He kissed the top of Sehun’s head, then slowly untangled Sehun from him.

 

“Ah don’t cry,” Jongin pouted, his own tears threatening to fall again upon seeing Sehun’s red-rimmed eyes. “You’re getting less handsome. Don’t cry, Sehunnie.” Jongin tried to smile through. Sehun wiped his eyes, not looking at him anymore. Jongin made his way to the door, only to stop.

 

“I take it back.” He mumbled. Sehun looked at him, confused. “I can make you pizza. Just visit me, okay? You know where I’ll be, Oh Sehun. Don’t be a stranger, okay?” He waved then exited the room.

 

Three pairs of eyes met him when he closed the door. Chanyeol looked away immediately. Baekhyun looked worried, looking at Jongdae. Jongin looked at his brother, who didn’t look at him, then kept walking.

 

“Jongdae, follow him. He’s been crying a lot.” Baekhyun whispered.

 

Jongdae groaned, getting up immediately. He still had a soft spot for his favourite brother. Chanyeol got up and opened the door, seeing Sehun on his side, crying his eyes out. They tried to comfort him, trying not to cry too. Every word coming out of Sehun felt more painful.

 

“Bring him back, hyung. Tell Jongin to come back. I don’t want to go anymore.” It kept repeating while he cried. Yoora came, only to go out immediately because she couldn’t stop pitying her brother.

 

Jongdae’s been running halls, checking every station if they saw Jongin. He called his brothers in case he went to them but Jongin never got there. Just when he’s about to give up, A faint sob by the stairwell just before the rooftop entrance caught his attention. Every part of Jongdae pulled him to go there. Lo and behold, Jongin was there. He was covered in sweat and tears. Jongdae couldn’t shut him out anymore. He knelt in front of his brother, pulling him to his arms. He kissed his hair, letting him cry until he wore him out. They didn’t talk but they were there for each other.

 

Chanyeol and Jongdae brought the tired and sleeping Jongin to Jongdae’s car to bring him home. Baekhyun couldn’t help but think why the two cried like that.

 

“Sehun couldn’t stop asking us to bring Jongin back. Why’d he let him leave in the first place?” Baekhyun had a point. Jongdae stayed silent. “Did you two even talk?” Jongdae nodded.

 

“We didn’t but he spoke a bit in his sleep.” Jongdae sighed. Baekhyun hit his arm. “What? Jongin just mumbled for Sehun to be happy, that he’ll be ready to make him pizza when he comes back.”

 

“If Sehun comes back,” Baekhyun whispered.

___________

 

Jongin woke up to a different bedroom. Right, he’s been staying with Jongdae and Baekhyun for a new start. Just in time, Jongdae’s head poked in, telling him to eat breakfast already. He nodded, obedient enough since his brother just let him stay with them.

 

Baekhyun’s burying his face between Jongdae’s shoulderblades, making the other laugh. Jongdae turned around, kissing the other sweetly. He noticed his brother standing awkwardly by the kitchen entrance.

 

“Jongin-ah, come eat. You can make yourself a drink here.” Jongdae pointed to the hot water at the side. Jongin nodded, shuffling around to check what he could eat. These two were pretty stocked on everything. Jongin settled on toast and chicken ham.

 

“Jongdae, let go!” Baekhyun whined. pushing the other away.

 

“Ah wae! Are you getting tickled?” Jongdae giggled.

 

“Yes!” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out.

 

“Ah sorry Baek, I won’t do it again,” Jongdae pulled Baekhyun in his arms, kissing his shoulder softly. “Today.”

 

“Ya!” Baekhyun hit Jongdae’s stomach, making him let out an oomph. Jongin chuckled at them. They’re pretty cute and childish but it suited them. He wished Sehun’s still around. It’s been four years already. He’s seen Sehun’s works when Baekhyun shared it but never his personal photos. Every time Sehun video called, Jongin would stay away or listen from the other room. At night he would cry after every call. It’s been four years but he’s still waiting for Sehun.

 

He’s been going out with friends, enjoying his new company, and finished his degree too. Jongin’s doing well indeed. Junmyeon even got him a gig to choreograph for an artist’s music video. He’s doing pretty well despite the empty feeling in his chest.

 

Jongdae reminded Jongin of the food left in the fridge before he left for some art summit. He reminded him not to sleep right away because Baekhyun’s coming in late from his musical. Jongin kept nodding, eating an apple while he leaned on the wall. Jongdae was running around everywhere, checking if he had everything.

 

“Phone,” Jongin passed him his phone from the kitchen. “Keys,” He found them on the coffee table.

 

“I have my wallet. Okay. Keep the fort warm. Just make sure Baekhyun goes to bed after coming in. Hide the Pop Tarts.” Jongdae sighed. His husband’s got a weird craving for them. Jongin nodded, rubbing his brother’s shoulder, subtly pushing him out the door.

 

“I got it, hyung. It’s not the first time you’re leaving me alone. I’ll be fine. It’s been four years.” Jongin scoffed. Jongdae sighed and nodded.

 

“Call me if you need anything. Remember,”

 

“Baekhyun-hyung always enters using his keys. The rest enters with a doorbell. Go already!” Jongin kicked him, failing in the process.

 

Finally, he had the penthouse to himself. He watched TV, not caring about the shows anyway. He checked his emails, seeing their new theatre show dates. He thought about packing soon because it was a 3-month show around Asia. Jongin gave up and just stood outside the balcony, seeing Seoul twinkle beneath him. The door lock clicked. Baekhyun’s home then.

 

“You picked now to surprise of all nights.” Baekhyun laughed. “Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

 

Jongin didn’t bother his hyung’s guest so he kept looking at the view. It got boring again. Jongin turned around slowly, watching his feet. Baekhyun’s laughter could be heard down the hall, same with the guest’s.

 

“Are you hungry? I’ll see what Jongdae left.” Baekhyun came out from his room, stunned to see Jongin at the other end of the hall. “Shit!” Jongin wondered why.

 

Baekhyun began blocking his room, signalling Jongin to get in room fast. “Why?” Jongin asked, hands in his pockets. Baekhyun kept mouthing something.

 

“What? Harpoon?” Jongin squinted. “Platoon? Baboon? Baboon! No?”

 

“Hold on, I’m just wiping the floor. Stay there!” Baekhyun said to the guest then mouthed the same thing to Jongin.

 

“By syllable please,” Jongin sighed, really tired. “Egg. Spoon. No? Neck room? What?”

 

“Yes, this is Oh Sehun. I’m currently on a trip, why?” The guest spoke in the room. Jongin’s eyes went wide, fumbling with the door. Baekhyun was holding his breath.

 

“Hyung! I locked myself out again!” Jongin panicked. Baekhyun wanted to kick him. Jongin ran to the bathroom, locking himself inside.

 

Sehun and Baekhyun passed by, their voices getting softer as they moved away. A text was sent from Baekhyun.

 

_You can come out when you want. Or starve to death, Jongin._

 

Jongin quietly fake sobbed in the bathroom, smelling food outside. He checked the time after a while, seeing he was three hours trapped in the bathroom. He’s hungry and really sleepy already.

 

 _Is he gone?_ He sent.

 

 _I left him there. Jongdae called for backup. I don’t know if he left. Sorry._ Jongin wanted to smash his toothbrush. How could Baekhyun leave Sehun in the apartment?

 

 _It’s safe. Sehun said he just left. Go eat. Sorry!_ Jongin got up, really irritated already. He was still cautious when he came out. Baekhyun could be lying. He checked the security cameras, rewinding each one. It’s safe.

 

Jongin rummaged through the fridge, looking for food. He didn’t hear his phone buzz. He kept eating whatever he could find, gulping from the orange juice bottle.

 

When he turned around, Sehun’s standing there, arms crossed over his chest, stoic expression in place. Jongin spat the juice, luckily not aiming for Sehun.

 

“How did you get in here?” Jongin asked, very shocked.

 

“Your phone’s ringing.” Sehun pointed at it.

 

“Hello?” Jongin answered, still looking at Sehun.

 

“Go back! Sehun’s coming back up! I’m on my way, shit Jongin, I’m so sorry!” Baekhyun’s voice could be heard from outside the foyer.

 

“No need, hyung.” Sehun piped once Baekhyun let out an awkward chuckle behind him. Jongdae entered, seeing the reunion.

 

“Don’t break anything. We’ll be downstairs.” Jongdae smiled, pushing Baekhyun out to leave the two former lovers.

 

Once they were alone, Sehun dropped the act. “Oh my god I thought they’d never leave.” He sighed, wiggling his fingers so Jongin would pass him the juice.

 

“Tell me about it,” Jongin leaned on the fridge, watching Sehun drink of the bottle too. “When did you get back?”

 

“Yesterday. I was gonna surprise everyone.” Sehun crossed his arms again.

 

“You got me.” Jongin smirked. Sehun smiled proudly to himself.

 

“You’ve been living here since I left?” Sehun tried to get past some border.

 

“The old place felt toxic. I’m traveling a lot lately so they barely remember I’m here.” Jongin felt unusually calm around the person he hid from for four years.

 

“Okay, let’s cut the chit-chat. I’m tired from all of Baekhyun-hyung’s speak singing all night. I met with Chanyeol-hyung too and he’s fine, so is my niece so good for them. Everyone’s doing well, even for brothers, I know, I checked too. You weren’t there. Just put me out of my misery, are you seeing someone? Am I too late?” Sehun panted, letting everything out fast. Jongin remembered this smart mouth for sure.

 

“That’s a stupid question coming from a smart guy.” Jongin shook his head, putting his plate on the sink. Sehun looked like a kicked puppy. Jongin turned around, leaning on the marble beside the sink, hands in his pockets. “I’m seeing you now, right?”

 

Sehun groaned, about to cry on the counter. His voice ran away to hide from the sadness creeping in. Jongdae lean in front of him, ruffling his hair. “Ah, I see. You love me now, yes?” Jongin smiled lovingly at him. Sehun nodded, honest as always. Jongin kissed the top of his head. “Good.”

 

“Why is that good?” Sehun tried to be strong. “You’re gonna kick me out any moment. Is it a boy or a girl?”

 

“I just said I’m seeing you…right now. I’m pleased you love me, because I do too.” Jongin counted with his fingers again, trying to remember what they just said.

 

“Ahh!” Sehun’s hand slammed the marble, understanding it finally.

 

“Ah you’re so slow, Sehun!” Jongin found him frustrating. “Why are you even a professor if you’re so slow?”

 

“You’re still not direct! Oh my god, we’re so not lasting for a 100 years.” Sehun ran his hands in his hair.

 

Jongin ran around the counter to hug him, mumbling cute apologies. Sehun didn’t want that. He stood up and kissed Jongin with no warning, pinning him against the counter.

 

“Are you two fight—“ Baekhyun poke his head in, screaming once he saw. “Jongdae! We need to sanitise the counter!”

 

“What? Why?” Jongdae entered their house, seeing the two acting like horny teenagers. “Oh come on, the bed’s right there! Come on, break it up!” Jongdae got them by the ears, pulling them out the place. Baekhyun got a cab for them while Jongdae pushed them both in. “Sehun’s house is bigger. Go fuck there.” Jongdae slammed the door shut, ordering the doorman to not let the two in until tomorrow.

______

 

Sehun and Jongin woke up naked in Sehun’s room. They were so disgustingly cute together, both sleepily dressing themselves. Jongin wasn’t a morning person at all. Sehun couldn’t control himself, kissing the other’s swollen lips repeatedly. Jongin tried to bite Sehun’s arm. The younger understood it, meaning Jongin’s hungry. They slowly made their way downstairs, Jongin’s arms draped on Sehun’s shoulder.

 

“Omo aigoo,” Heels clacked to a stop. Sehun saw his sister downstairs, holding her chest. The shock couldn’t be missed. Chanyeol and Yoora were definitely siblings.

 

“Morning noona! This is Jongin. We’re dating.” Sehun smiled brightly, speaking cutely too.

 

“Oh. Oh! Oh my god, hi. I’m,” She jumped up and down, excited for his brother.

 

“Yoora noona, yes. Sehun tells me about you. Nice to meet you.” Jongin smiled. Yoora blushed.

 

“Ya, he’s mine.” Sehun pointed at her.

 

“Don’t they always?” She rolled her eyes, leaving the house for work with a wave at Jongin.

 

“What are you doing here, Sehun? It’s the middle of the semester.” Jongin wondered, eating leftover pancakes.

 

“I’m still an art investor. Jongdae-hyung’s about to open a new one soon. They understood that part immediately. My masters are done anyway.” Sehun shrugged.

 

“So you’ll be flying in and out soon?” Jongin pouted. He knew he was going to miss him more this time.

 

“So will you. Let’s find each other in different countries?” Sehun challenged.

 

“Ah better, let’s date in other countries.” Jongin chuckled.

 

“Call!” Sehun smiled, high-fiving Jongin, his boyfriend?

 

And that’s what they did. Every single country they met on, a date was mandatory. Regardless of whether it was as extravagant as a rooftop dinner or just ordering in at a hotel room, a date’s a date. After 24 dates and lots of sex in 13 countries, Jongin never proposed. Neither did Sehun. Instead they got matching rings. Jongdae joked it was a purity ring. Chanyeol thought it was cheesy but the young lovers didn’t need to ask each other about those stuff. They never even asked each other to be boyfriends. They never even asked each other since the first date. Somehow they just knew…ever since they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let SeKai just end like that. Hope you liked it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one-shot! Pizza inspired me. Been bored so I made this! Hope you enjoy! If you have other ships you want me to write, please comment them. Will gladly make some.


End file.
